Guilty Beauty Love
by Renavelia
Summary: Slash. Tamaki Suoh has a crush on Daisuke Matsuri OC . The thing is, is when Tamaki decides to confess his feelings, Daisuke is reluctant for a reason.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters in it. The Title of the story is Tamaki's character song.**

**CLAIMER: I own Matsuri, Daisuke. Do not steal.**

**Rated NC-17 because this will have sexual acts later on in the chapters.**

**Enjoy :)**

**~Reena**

More than half of the school year was already over with and for that Daisuke couldn't be more grateful. The sooner he graduated, the sooner he could leave Japan behind forever. Like every morning during school, Daisuke drove the thirty minutes from his apartment to Ouran Academy. Slowing down the speed up his motorcycle, Daisuke pulled in through the front gate of Ouran and proceeded in going to the back of the school to park.

Daisuke stayed seated as he turned his motorcycle off. His uniform, a pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt that was untucked and had three of the top buttons undone, was in it's usual windblown mess. Daisuke took off his helmet and set it on the back of his seat, before climbing off. He ran his right hand through his disarrayed red hair and sighed.

Taking his school bag out of the side satchel, Daisuke slung it lazily over his shoulder as he made his way towards the back entrance of the school. The small earphones he failed to take out continued to blare music into his ears, keeping all outside noise from reaching him. The school bell rang loudly throughout the hallways, but Daisuke didn't go towards his first period class. Instead, he kept walking towards the third floor music room.

He thought back to the letter that was in his back pocket. Daisuke had found it late last night when he was doing his homework. The letter was in a plain white envelope with his first name scrawled across the front. It had been tucked inside his calculus book.

_'Daisuke-kun, please meet me in the third floor music room during first period. You will be graduating this year and I feel that this is the last chance I have in confessing my true feelings for you.'_

_~Sincerely Yours.(Hopefully)'_

With every meaning of declining his crush's offer, Daisuke grabbed the golden door knob to the music room and entered the quiet room. He pulled out his earphones just as he shut the door behind him.

"I didn't think you would come." A voice said nervously.

Daisuke turned towards the person who spoke and was surprised to see Suoh, Tamaki standing across the room looking nervous. A light pink color dusted Tamaki's cheeks as he took in the sight of Daisuke.

"Suoh? Hn. I assume the letter I found is from you?" Daisuke asked, raising his left eyebrow.

Tamaki nodded, his hands laced in front of him.

"I-" Tamaki broke off, breaking eye contact with Daisuke's piercing emerald green eyes. "I wanted-" Tamaki closed his amethyst eyes tightly before meeting Daisuke gaze once more. "I love you."

"No you don't." Daisuke said without hesitating.

Tamaki's mouth gaped slightly as Daisuke walked further into the room to sit down on one of the couches.

"You don't even know me." Daisuke stated, leaning back to relax his muscles.

"You're Matsuri, Daisuke. Age eighteen. You're a Leo and you play the violin. You live alone for reasons no one knows but yourself and you don't particularly care for the company of others. But you're not rude to those who come up to you to talk. When you have a free period, you like to spend your time in the Sakura grove behind school.

You don't like takoyaki because you're allergic to octopus and recently I've noticed that you dislike dogs. Your favorite food would have to be yakisoba since you order it at the cafe every day for lunch. You say I don't know you, but I do. I would say that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, but that would be a lie. I fell in love with you when I saw you helping out a couple of female students who were having trouble with a male student." Tamaki seemed to speak nonstop.

When Tamaki finished speaking, Daisuke stood up and walked towards the door.

"All you proved is being a stalker, Suoh. If you do love me, forget the feeling. I won't be here much longer anyway." Daisuke said with his back turned.

Tamaki's shoulders slumped and his heart seemed to crack as Daisuke left the music room. A crash came from the other side of the room, causing Tamaki to spin around to see who or what was in the room with him. He saw the other members of the host club on top of each other, the twins on the bottom scratching their heads.

"Forget about him, Mi Lord. He was way too harsh anyways." The twins said together.

Tamaki nodded, but that didn't stop his bottom lip from trembling.

"I'm g-going to go wa-wash up." Tamaki said and rushed out of the room.

Tamaki ran all the way to the bathroom with his head down to hide the tears that fell free. Inside the bathroom, Tamaki locked the door behind him and slid down to the tiled floor. He didn't realize someone else was inside the bathroom with him until a pair of school shoes stepped in his blurry sight.

"Jeez, are you really crying over what I said?" Daisuke asked, squatting down to be eye level with Tamaki.

Tamaki's eyes shot open wide and he ended up hitting the back of his head on the door out of surprise. Daisuke was looking at Tamaki with a calm expression and Tamaki couldn't stop the blush even if he tried.

"N-no I...I have an eyelash in my eye." Tamaki lied.

Daisuke's left brow arched at Tamaki's obvious lie.

"You have an eyelash in your eye? Then why are both of your eyes watering?" Daisuke asked, causing Tamaki's blush to grow redder.

Tamaki looked away as he got up to his feet.

"Tell me I hurt you." Daisuke said. "Tell me it's my fault."

"What? No. Why?" Tamaki said, confused.

Daisuke frowned at the blond as he stepped over to him. Blocking Tamaki into the corner, Daisuke placed the palm of his hands on either side of Tamaki's waist.

"I'm not a person someone like you should fall in love with, Suoh." Daisuke stated.

Swallowing didn't help soothe Tamaki's suddenly dry mouth.

"I don't care if your a man, Daisuke-kun. If that's why you don't like me, then I'll get you to change your mind."

Amused, Daisuke couldn't help the next words that left him.

"Prove it."

"Ex-excuse me?" Tamaki studdered, not sure if he heard right.

Daisuke smashed his lips against Tamaki's. Tamaki gasped at Daisuke's action and Daisuke took that moment to deepen the kiss. Daisuke angled the kiss, all the while keeping his eyes on Tamaki's. Daisuke watched as Tamaki's eyes clouded over and darkened with passion as he kissed back.

Tamaki ran his hands up Daisuke's shirt, grabbing his shoulder's tightly as his knees turned to jelly. Daisuke lowered his hands from the wall to rest on Tamaki's hips as Tamaki's hands linked behind Daisuke's neck. The kiss went on in a heated war of teeth nipping and tongue grazing until both were breathless.

"You don't have to change my mind, Tamaki. That's why we can't be together." Daisuke said, his warm breath brushing against Tamaki's ear.

"If you already knew we can't be together, why did you kiss me?" Tamaki asked, hurt.

"You can't love me, because I'm leaving Japan after I graduate and have no plans of returning." Daisuke admitted.

"Y-you're leaving? For good? If you were staying, then we'd have a chance?" Tamaki questioned.

"I'm not staying."

"But if you were..."

"Then you would already be mine."

Daisuke's words had a pleasent shiver course down Tamaki's spine and he tightened his arms around Daisuke's neck so he couldn't pull away.

"Two months before you leave. Wouldn't you rather spend those two months with me than not?" Tamaki suggested.

Daisuke pressed his lips to the side of Tamaki's throat, getting a gasp in return when he gently sucked the flesh there before leaning back.

"No."

"Afraid you'll fall in love with me?" Tamaki challenged.

This had Daisuke chuckle lightly.

"I already love you, Suoh, Tamaki. Age seventeen. Aries. Piano. Pork flavor ramen. Loud, happy, determined, easily sadden. Have one dog. The chairman of the host club. Also known as the Prince type. Did I forget something?" Daisuke asked, smirking at Tamaki's stunned look.

"Stalker." Tamaki practically sobbed as he buried his face in Daisuke's shoulder.

"Only to those who stalk me first." Daisuke teased.

"Hd dd ou jow?" Tamaki muffled voice vibrated against Daisuke's neck.

"What?"Daisuke asked through a chuckle.

"How did you know?"

"Every time I looked up, you were there. Kind of suspicious if you ask me. Though you make it seem cute." Daisuke stated, earning a grin from Tamaki.

Suddenly Daisuke's face went serious.

"If we become an item, I won't be able to just leave Japan anymore, Tamaki. Leaving Japan is the most important thing possible for me right now." Daisuke said.

"Why do you have to leave in the first place?" Tamaki whispered.

"Because-"

***KNOCK***

Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed at the interruption and he stepped away from Tamaki. Well that's what he tried to do. He ended up bringing Tamaki with him since the blond still had his arms wrapped around him.

"Tamaki-sempai, are you still crying in there?" Hikaru's voice sounded almost sing-songly from the other side of the door.

"Kyouya-sempai said that you should hurry up. The host club will be starting soon." Kaoru said after his twin.

"You two need to be respectful of Tamaki-sempai's feelings. He is obviously hurt from-"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Daisuke unlocked the door and opened the door. The impact of the door hitting the wall shut the three up. The twins' eyes went wide at the sight of Tamaki wrapped against Daisuke. When the twins' eyes met Daisuke's hard ones, they flinched and backed up.

"Um...sorry?" Hikaru asked.

"Hn." Daisuke unwrapped Tamaki's arms and left the bathroom. "I leave in an hour." Daisuke said from over his shoulder as he walked away.

Tamaki smiled at the invitation and decided then and there that he would either get Daisuke to change his mind about leaving Japan or take him with him if he does leave.


End file.
